A LITTLE FALL OF RAIN
by Faraway529
Summary: When the bullies from Kurt's old school come to Dalton, can the rain really hurt their victim now? Can even the distance of death ruin a relationship?


Rated K+ for Blood, slight language, gay kiss, and character death...

**FAIR WARNING, I CRIED A LOT WHILE READING THIS…. **

A.N. I know I should be writing "You're my best friend" but I couldn't help it…. I was role playing and we were goofing off and I (Nick) started singing this song and so I got the idea for this little one shot. Sorry about not updating for "You're my best friend because I've just been really busy lately, but school is almost out (this is the last week/exam week) and I promise that I'll try my hardest to update next week… Anyways, here you go, A LITTLE FALL OF RAIN!

* * *

><p>Jeff didn't usually like walking in the rain, but he'd had a lot on his mind lately. He really didn't get far from his dorm building when he saw a figure lying on the ground a few yards ahead of him. He noticed that they didn't seem to be moving much aside from some shivering that could have been from the rain, or something else. <em>Who would lie down on the sidewalk in the rain?<em> Jeff thought as he neared the figure. Finally getting within a few feet he realized that it was Nick.

"Nick? Hun, what are you doing on the ground?" Then he saw it. The slightly blood tinged rain puddle surrounding his best friend of 10 years and boyfriend of 6 glorious months. "Oh shit, Nick…" he said kneeling down next to the boy at his feet. "We've gotta get you inside, out of the rain, call an ambulance. HELP, SOMEONE, ANYONE!"

"Jeff, shh." Nick said in a quiet struggled tone. "I'll be fine. It was just those stupid ass bullies from Kurt's old school. I guess now that Kurt's gone they needed to come find some other gay kid to pick on. If something does happen to me and I don't make it Jeff, just know that I love you, and I will never really leave you, I'll always be right here," Nick raised a shaking hand to Jeff's chest over where his heart was, "in your heart." Then Nick started to do something Jeff would have never expected. He started to sing a song that they had just heard the night before. "_Now don't your fret, M'sieur Marius. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now. You're here"_ Nick reached up to touch Jeff's face. "_That's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close, and rain will make the flowers grow."_

Jeff recognized the song from watching the 25th anniversary edition of Les Miserables with Nick the night before in their dorm room. He listened carefully to Nick, surprised at how good his voice still sounded at a time like this. Instinctually he joined in the duet. "_But you will live 'Ponine- dear God above, if I could heal your wounds with words of love." _

"_Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me."_

Jeff did as he had been asked and held his boyfriend tightly to his chest. "_You would live a hundred years, If I could show you how, I won't desert you now..."_

_ "The rain can't hurt me now, This rain will wash away what's past, And you will keep me safe, And you will keep me close. I'll sleep in your embrace at last. The rain that brings you here Is Heaven-blessed! The skies begin to clear, And I'm at rest A breath away from where you are. I've come home from so far. So don't you fret M'sieur Marius, I don't feel any pain, a little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now."_

Jeff sang in perfect harmony with his boyfriend as he let the rain mix with the tears that fell freely down his face._ "Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine, You won't feel any pain, A little fall of rain, Can hardly hurt you now. I'm here."_

_ "That's all I need to know," _Nick coughed harshly, between the pain of his many wounds from the brutal beating that he had just received and the rain falling on his already weak body it was almost too much for him to handle. He could see the tears streaming down his boyfriends face even through the rain. He continued to sing at a steady pace as Jeff's voice weaved perfectly in and out of his. "_And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close."_

_ "I will stay with you 'Till you are sleeping"_ He looked down at the love of his life, so weak and fragile in his arms, knowing that this very well may be the last time he will ever get to see him or hold him like this again.

"_And rain…."_

_ "And rain…" _Jeff echoed.

_ "Will make the flowers…." _ Nick's voice hitching in his throat as he wheezed some harsh jagged breaths; the pain of expanding his bruised and broken ribcage almost unbearable.

"_Will make the flowers… grow…" _ Jeff placed a soft, love filled kiss on his love's lips as he finished singing. At that moment Nick took in his final shallow breath and Jeff knew that he was gone. The sobs overtook Jeff and made him just hold Nick's lifeless body closer to his own, burring his face into Nick's wet hair kissing it tenderly. "Oh God, Nick… Why did you have to leave me?" With that he took his boyfriend, lover, and best friend's body up in his arms and started walking towards the building. Nick had been right, the rain couldn't have hurt him now, whether they had made it into the building or not he would have been gone before the ambulance even got there. He looked down at the beautiful and broken boy in his arms and said to him, "I'll never stop loving you either bud. Ever, and I know that you'll always be with me… Just like you promised."


End file.
